Belated Beloved
by Selena Kurashina
Summary: Krad winds up in the hospital.... How does Dark take this? Read and find out.... KxD first one shot fanfic.....


**Disclaimer: I do not own any DNAngel characters. But boy would I love too. **

**this is my first fanfic... sorry if it sux... >>;;;**

**Belated**

Dark ran as fast as he could to the hospital. _"Oh God no! Please don't let me be too late!"_ He desperately thought as he dashed down the halls avoiding the crowd of doctors and nurses. The doctor finally told him he could visit Krad. He was pacing impatiently during those hours, unwilling to believe that Krad will leave him… for good especially on Christmas Eve.

He finally stopped at the white door, sweating and breathing hard. _"Here it is. Room 373."_ Dark breathed heavily trying to catch his breath. He hesitated at the handle. _"What if I'm too late? I can't bear to see him if he… if he died already…" _He finally regained his courage and opened the door.

The room smelled like rubbing alcohol and was completely white. He almost missed the fragile looking blonde on the bed. He saw the heart monitor, beeping as slow as it ever could. He took a chair and sat next to Krad.

"Krad…" His voice seemed lost as he spoke. He looked up and down Krad. He was paler than imagined with uncountable stitches on his face and arms. His breath was labored, but he still looked like he was peacefully sleeping.

"Krad… I'm sorry… I-It was my fault. It shouldn't have been you. Why… why would you do such a thing?" Dark felt tears swelling up in his eyes. He rubbed them fiercely, refusing to let them fall. "I should be in this bed… not you…" His voice was just above a whisper.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Krad!" Dark waved his arms frantically, grinning his usual smirk. "C'mon let's go!" Krad sighed and rolled his eyes. When it came to fun, leave it up to Dark to drag him everywhere forcefully and always pout when he refused to do something.._

_Krad slowly trotted up to where Dark was standing. "I'm here I'm here." He said in a bored tone._

"_Alright then! Let's go! TO THE MOUNTAINS!" He grabbed Krad by the arm and forcefully pulled him towards the skiing mounts._

_An hour later_

_"Now we have to go all the way back home!" Krad grumbled and trudged back the way they went. _

_"Look I'm sorry! What's the big deal anyways? So we were suppose to get reservations before we actually go skiing. How was I suppose to know that! Krad!" Dark tried to run after him and apologize._

_"Forget it." Krad continued walking avoiding Dark's sad pouts. They walked through the snow in silence until their house was a few yards away._

_"Hey Krad." Dark finally broke the awkward silence._

_"Hn?" Krad replied without looking at Dark._

_"I'LL... RACE YA!" Dark grinned and then broke into a sprint heading for their house. Dark knew Krad could never resist a competition between the two of them. It's even better when Dark would let Krad win and see him bragging and grinning. He loved Krad's smile, it would always cheer him up._

_Krad sped up, but still was a little behind Dark. Also, because of all the snow, running on it must require caution. Dark knew Krad was closely behind him and sped up even more, which caused Krad to speed up as well._

_Dark looked back and saw Krad practically at his heels and so he tried to taunt Krad._

_"You'll never beat me!" Dark stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at Krad. But instead of Krad's usual angry glare, he received a worried look and shout._

_"DARK LOOK OUT!" Dark turned his head back and saw a car running at about 100 miles per hour, but because of his momentum, he couldn't stop. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, for he knew it was too late._

_Dark was pushed a few feet from where he was, but didn't feel any extreme pain. He heard moaning and opened his eyes. He got up and saw Krad on the ground bleeding._

_"KRAD!" Dark rushed to Krad as so did the driver. "CALL 911 DAMMIT!" He bellowed at the driver. _

_"No… no…" He said over and over in disbelief. "Krad…" Soon, an ambulance came and rushed Krad to the hospital with Dark right beside him._

_END FLASHBACK_

"It's all my fault. I don't want you to die. There were so many things I wanted to do with you, so many places to go with you, please don't die… not now." His voice lowering to a whisper now. Dark didn't know how much longer he could take this. Visions of him being alone scared him. A lot. He started sniffling; unwanted tears began to fall onto the bed.

After awhile, Dark weakly smiled. "I remembered that one time where I faked drowning and you got me out and did CPR. You were so mad you didn't talk to me for the whole day. And then I said sorry and did my pouts and you forgave me." More crystal droplets fell forming a wet spot on the bed. "I wish I could just say sorry and you'd be okay again." Each word got harder and harder to say as the moment passed. Dark did not want to believe Krad might die right now and he would not be able to do anything about it.

Dark tried swallowing his tears but no prevail. "Krad… please… wake up… open your eyes Krad… I-I'll do whatever you want. I'll stop teasing you all the time. I'll be good. Just open your eyes."

His wish got granted and just like that. Krad slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurring. "Nggh…Dark?" He said in a raspy voice.

"KRAD!" Dark's eye widened. "You're okay! GOD KRAD YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM!" He quickly wiped his tears and was about to hug Krad, but stopped after realizing the state he was in.

"Dark…" It was hard to talk because it felt like all the air was compressed inside him. "Listen to me…" Dark could barely hear what Krad said and had to lean in.

"I'm… not gonna… make it…" Krad closed his eyes and took a moment to catch his breath.

"KRAD!" Krad opened his eyes again, but smiled this time.

"Be a good boy and… just forget about me…" The monitor beeped even slower, Krad was now silently gasping for air.

"WHAT! FORGET ABOUT YOU! NO WAY!" Dark shook his head violently. "Krad c'mon! Don't play around like that! It's not funny!" He pleaded and looked into Krad's eyes.

"Dark… I can't… I'm dying… and…" He paused. "You're going… to have…. To accept it…" He felt a little dizzy and he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"No Krad! I'm not going to accept it! You can fight this please!" Dark begged and his tears returned to his eyes.

"Onegai… Dark… move on…" Krad stopped restraining his eyes from closing and just let them drop.

"No Krad please don't die! I DON'T WANT TO EVER LEAVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Dark took Krad's cold shaking hand and held it to his face and didn't fight his tears anymore; he let them fall dripping on Krad's hand.

Krad gave him a smile; not a sad pitying smile, an actual warm loving smile. "I… love… you… to-" The heart monitor gave a constant beep. Doctors and nurses rushed in and some had to vigorously pull Dark away from Krad and did their routine. Dark was locked outside the door until further notice.

* * *

The wind picked up and Dark shivered. It had been only a couple of weeks from that incident. He remembered the exact words of the doctor when he gave him the news. 

_"I'm very sorry Mr. Mousy. There was nothing we could do."_ Dark cursed the sky for taking Krad away. He tried his best to live up to Krad's promise. It was hard to be himself in public. He no longer smirked or winked at flirting girls. He could hardly eat or sleep without thinking about Krad. He blame Krad's death on himself.

He thought about committing suicide, but every time he was about to, he would hear Krad's voice persuading him not to. Never before in his life has he felt so miserable. How can he just _move on_?

Dark stopped at the tombstone that was stained with dirt. He bent down and put several white roses near the bottom of the gravestone. He brushed off some dirt with his hand and re-read the inscriptions and gave a grim smile.

"I'm trying Krad. I'm trying to move on like you told me too." He said slowly trying hard not to start crying. "I miss you so much. I brought you your favorite flowers. I know you like them even though you denied it." He chuckled.

"I love you, Krad." He walked out of the cemetery, giving it another glance before he finally left.

_"I love you too… Dark." _A invisible phantasm of Krad was standing right beside his own grave and looked after Dark.

* * *

**Holy crud…….. that was freaking longer than expected…… whew….. I made myself cry….. anyways……. Hope u guys enjoyed it….. review! I wanna know how it made u feel and how good it was! XP**


End file.
